Project Summary The Connecticut Rapid Response Team Project will complement the primary mission of the Departments of Public Health, Consumer Protection and Agriculture, notably to protect and promote public health in the commerce of food. Responding to food emergencies is a key part of that mission. The objective of this project therefore is to implement a more efficient, uniform, and effective response to State and Region-wide food emergencies across multiple jurisdictions. Our plan to accomplish that objective is three-fold, first to hire a coordinator that will in effect report to the three agencies. Second, use sub-awards to support the establishment of a cross-jurisdictional task force to work on integration, training and development of the Connecticut RRT, encompassing core elements related to collaboration, communication, policies and procedures, and resources in each phase of a foodborne illness, from preparation, surveillance/detection, investigation, mitigation/control thru to response/prevention. Finally by promoting region-wide collaboration as a mentee and exercise participant with Massachusetts (mentor) and Rhode Island, all within the context of established RRT Best Practices.